hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hester Shaw's Regime
Hester Shaw's Shivan Regime (also known as Hester Natsworthy's Shivan Regime, or simply Hester's Shivan Regime or Hester's Regime) was the name of a quasi-galactic totalitarian dictatorship in the Milky Way Galaxy in the far distant future in the Inferno Regime-Verse. Under the leadership of self-proclaimed High Councillor and Shivan Heretic Hester Shaw, Hester's Regime clashed with the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance, United Galaxy Space Force, Army of Light and Coalition, as well as the New Kilrathi Empire, while forming alliances with the Shivans, UIMS, the Obsidian Dominion, the Shadows Alliance, Galaga, Bosconians, Battura and Sadeen. Cults such as the Hammer of Light openly supported the Regime's actions. Following Hester's re-emergence at some point during the Fourth Shivan Incursion as a Shifter, Hester used all available Shivan resources to re-establish her regime, this time basing it on Earth and making it crueler and even more vigilant and oppressive than it had ever been. The new regime, now known as Hester's New Federation, was so oppressive over the populace that scanners were placed around areas known to have big people, which detected when thoughts of practicing democracy and studying history entered a person's head, and sent a signal to the Federation's AI network, who would torture those thinking of committing a crime, to ensure that peace was maintained. History Early years The idea of a galaxy-spanning Regime was undoubtedly planned and carefully prepared by the people of TRAPPIST-1g. At the time, the scale of this preparation is obvious. Even before the birth of Hester Shaw, various officers, soldiers, technologists, scientists, and other fanatics were recruited, together with directors and officers of law enforcement, the intelligence services and the military, who at a key moment renounced their oaths and defected to the side of what would became Hester's Regime. Local dissenting people and media actively supported their actions with religious cults such as the Hammer of Light. Moreover, a massive militarization effort was made to produce a technologically superior military that combine the might of the GTVA, the UGSF, the Coalition and the Army of Light. Numerous shipyards, bases, and research facilities were built on newly explored star systems and colonized worlds as the Regime slowly expanded and plotted its eventual rise. At some point, they began building a fleet of craft with Shivan and UIMS components. They also deployed long-term efforts to subvert the GTVA, UGSF, Army of Light and Coalition as a whole. These include planting agents within the GTVA Security Council, the Vasudan Imperium and the Coalition Council. These people had completely removed the old power structure, de-unified the major colonies of TRAPPIST-1, deprecated the military, decentralized the government, and left TRAPPIST-1 completely vulnerable to Shivan incursion. Furthermore, the appeal was so great that GTVA and UG sociopsychologists predicted massive conversion amongst a populace already yearning to abandon failed colony worlds and emigrate to TRAPPIST-1. The military might of the GTVA and the UGSF would be brought down by ideology once more. Under the guidance of President Toqueville, as advised by a panel of psychohistorians and sociopsychologists, the Security Council elected to enact its most severe contingency: the invasion of TRAPPIST-1. This contingency was hotly debated but ultimately selected for several reasons: * It would bring TRAPPIST-1 into the GTVA and UG and secure its tremendous industrial base for the preservation and re-establishment of the colonies. * It would shatter Sol’s obsolete militaries while largely preserving its manpower and industries to use in defense against the Shivans and other foes. * It would unseat what would become Hester's regime and return legitimate GTVA-UG authority to the system. * It would create a hostile outgroup for the GTVA’s Terran population to unify against. * There were hints of a major project underway in TRAPPIST-1 space which might serve as a weapon against the GTVA and the UGSF. The ethical implications of this plan were considerable, but the Security Council believed that the alternative was the disintegration of the GTVA and UGSF, their replacement by a Hester-friendly government, and the massive centralization of the human population, leaving the fringe worlds vulnerable to the inevitable incursion. The beginning of the Regime The events of Oak Island and the subsequent incidents surrounding Antonio Mancini, SinTEK, U4 and Elexis Sinclaire created the ideal conditions for Hester to take decisive measures for the establishment of her Regime in order to stand up to big people. Parachuting down to Elexis' island fortress on TRAPPIST-1e and blasting her way into SinTEK's main headquarters around the same time as HardCorps leader Colonel John Blade, Hester killed Elexis by stabbing her through her chest. Her death was witnessed by Blade, with J.C. Armack didn't know who Hester was. She escaped SinTEK HQ before Blade could capture her. Following this incident, Hester made the establishment of her Regime official, standing up to big people in the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 System, and saving as many innocent lives as possible. Its members started to become militarily active, hunting down mob bosses and criminals, as well as forcibly making peace resolutions among worlds. Hester moved onto newer forms of arms progression and commissioned Gabriel Kantor to create Project Bespin, resulting in a new line of Bespin heavy armed stormers, similar in respect to the UGSF counterparts. If successful, the project would allow the Regime to conduct long-range strikes against "big people" she was standing up to with a minimized loss of fleet assets. Tom and Hester visited the nebula system beyond Gamma Draconis in search of the Shivans for some time before being able to communicate with a Shivan task force, accompanied by the UIMS ships, which met with them in the nebula. At the same time, Hester discovered a new type of Chronon-based life form, Shifters, as she believed that it would be better to become a Shifter and lose her memories and feelings, since she was exposed to Chronon radiation exposure. When HardCorps learned that there was something special about Hester, Blade and his team launched a special ops mission and kidnapped one of the officals for interrogation. Later, Hester's belongings were stolen by HardCorps from Oak Island. Hester confronted Blade in HardCorps HQ, where the former attempted to guilt her into stopping her crusade over the death of Elexis. He was also stalling Hester from stopping the analysis of her belongings. Hester conceded that she cannot kill Blade, but she cannot have the HardCorps leader in a position to do her harm. She then proceeded to injure Blade. Once Hester realized what Blade had done, she attempted to torture Blade as to the location of her belongings. Blade then called Hester a bitch as UGSF Lieutenant Jack Joyce approached Hester, having responded to her attack. He punched Hester's head, sending her to the ground. Jack pummeled Hester repeatedly, bruising her in the process. Jack carried both Blade and J.C. to his vessel, the UGSF Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar, where they left for Alpha Centauri. Hester then announced to the Regime that Blade and HardCorps had stolen her belongings, and that they were terrorists who would be stopped by any means necessary. A growing threat of war Hester was called to the UGSF vessel Hannibal by its commanding officer, Admiral Elliot Swann, who was accompanied by a delegation of officers from the UGSF, the GTVA, the Army of Light and the Coalition. Swann explained that he arrived at TRAPPIST-1g as a friend and ambassador, seeking to give advice, which was for her to stop what she was doing. Hester asserted she was just standing up to "big people" but Swann countered that she was controlling them. When Hester insisted the Admiral was one of them, Swann reminded her that he was not with them and Hester agreed before saying that her family was killed by arrogant leaders who refused to act when needed, and that she would not allow that to happen again. After Swann explained the authority of the UGSF and lamented how the hardest choice was sometimes not using that power and insisted the independence of the people of TRAPPIST-1 without interference, Hester was suddenly urged by Tom via her earpiece to ask the question. Hester suddenly asked whether the UGSF and the GTVA allowed SinTEK's actions. Swann's silence was enough of an answer. Enraged at being lectured, Hester called Swann out for dooming her planet and her people. Swann claimed that her family doomed themselves. Hester also claimed that Swann wanted the monsters of the universe to run free, but Swann insisted that they would not let her rule the people of TRAPPIST-1. Infuriated, Hester asked if that was a threat. Swann called it a warning. The officers tried to calm the two down but Hester ordered Swann to leave her system along with the GTVA forces. Disappointed, Swann complied, and ordered Hester to get off from his own ship. In spite of this long break, the newly born Regime was not able to prepare a military response, and Hester's officals elected to pursue diplomatic avenues instead. Some high-level talks did occur, in which the GTVA and UGSF outlined its demands: * The immediate surrender of High Councillor Hester Shaw and its non-elected leaders. * The liberation of GTVA and UG citizens in TRAPPIST-1 (meaning all Terrans) and their repatriation to GTVA/UG citizenship. * The accession of TRAPPIST-1 to the GTVA by ratification of the Beta Aquilae Convention and submission to the will of the Security Council, General Assembly, and High Command. * The immediate end of the isolationist and antimilitary policies that had placed TRAPPIST-1’s defense in critical jeopardy. These demands were met with bewildered refusal. The turn of developments led to a mission to apprehend Hester that went horribly wrong. At the south pole, Hester and Tom awaited the arrival of operatives from the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence and Special Operations Command, led by Lieutenant Commander Liam Burke, who were ordered to bring them both before the war crimes tribunal in Beta Aquilae. Though they were successful in subduing them, the sudden arrival of the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species resulted in the destruction of the Neurotic Velocity. She then had every operative taken as "prisoners of war". Her captive of SOC operatives provoked the GTVA to declare war on her Regime. Several months later, Hester received word that the large UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light fleets under the command of Lieutenant Paul Serene and Captain Martin Hatch were on their way to take Hester to trial for her rule. She ordered her fleet, as well as the Shivans and the UIMS, to defend her planet before leaving for TRAPPIST-1e, but not having her battleship the Jenny Haniver disabled by GTVA and UGSF strikes, followed by Chronon blasts. When they reached space, Hester ordered Tom to fly to where she thought he would be safe. Hester then boarded the Hannibal and proceeded to kill the crew, but was eventually fired upon with a BFG-9000. She destroyed a BFG blast, and fought the rest of the crew. She even set the ship's autopilot to crash into the sun, and personally killed Swann, stabbing him multiple times after roaring at the UGSF Admiral that she won't let him threaten TRAPPIST-1 or take her home from her again. She escaped in an escape pod, moments before the UGSF battleship crashed into the sun. She returned to TRAPPIST-1g, and, upon seeing that the UGSF Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar escaped with the surviving HardCorps personnel and Freeport citizens following the destruction of several Shivan and UIMS vessels, she ordered the bombardment of every TRAPPIST-1 planet. New alliances Hester's Regime would form an alliance with the Obsidian Dominion and the Shadows Alliance on the first summit on Earth. UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light attacked the Earth, resulting in the Defense of Earth. She even allied with the Battura, Bosconians and Sadeen at some point. The Regime came into conflict with the Zangyack Empire at some point when their outpost came under attack. This led to the start of the Regime-Zangyack War. The VUX made official first contact with the humans when a Regime pilot, Ensign Wanda Bree encountered a VUX vessel while on patrol. She opened communications with a VUX commander, and when the commander appeared on her communications channel, Bree made a disparaging remark to her wingmen about the VUX commander's appearance, unaware that the advanced VUX translator devices were already operating and relayed these words to the VUX captain. The VUX were incredibly offended, and cut off communications there and then engaged the Regime fighter wing, injuring Bree, who informed Megan Heinick of this situation. With Hester and her Regime's diplomats scrambling to atone for this and to convince the VUX to join their efforts against the GTVA and the UGSF, the Shivans and the UIMS themselves seized upon this confusion and delay, and promptly launched an all-out attack on the VUX and their homeworld. The VUX left the galaxy in large numbers, heading for the Andromeda Galaxy. Her forces attacked Syra and recruited several of the Syreen into her fold. They even Spathiwa|subjugated the Spathi homeworld of Spathiwa. Expanding beyond our galaxy Seven years after the death of Elexis Sinclaire, Hester decided to launch an attack on Andromeda Galaxy, starting the Andromeda Campaign. She launched an attack on Corneria and Tarn-Vedra, capital of the Systems Commonwealth. She didn't notice there were witnesses, including the Supox and the Thraddash. While attacking the planet of Birrin, Hester and her forces encountered the Arilou Lalee'lay, resulting in the High Councillor telling the aliens to leave or risk being destroyed. Hester then learned about the existence of the Chmmr, Chenjesu, Mmrnmhrm, Shofixti, Yehat, Pkunk, Slylandro and the Sentient Milieu. Regime forces encountered the Mycon during the search for any surviving High Guard ships. The crew of the warship, Nox Lucis, experienced high temperatures which caused the crew to shed their coats. Nonetheless, they managed to destroy the Podship. The Regime even encountered the Lurg, the Ilwrath, the Supox, the Utwig, the Orz, the Combine and the Xen Aliens. Hester even made it to the Combine Overworld. She even got into conflicts with the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za and its Hierarchy of Battle Thralls, as well as their Kohr-Ah brethren and the Dnyarri. Hester had contact with G-Man. Gallery Hester's Regime Military File:163.jpg|Hester's Regime Child Soldier (Standard Child Soldier) File:Il_570xN.236668781.jpg|Hester's Regime Teenage Soldier (Standard Teenage Trooper) Hera_Hilmar_-_Hester_Shaw.jpg|Hester's Regime Scout Hera_Hilmar_-_Hester_Shaw_(2).jpg|Hester's Regime Soldier (Standard Trooper) hester-shaw.jpg|Hester's Regime Ranged Soldier (Standard Trooper #2) HesterScarBetterDetail.jpeg|Hester's Regime Officer Hester Shaw - film.png|Hester's Regime Officer #2 Hester's Regime Ships Lancer9-2.png|Hester's Regime Standard Fighter Lancer - (16 m) Ftfjackal.jpg|Hester's Regime Standard Interceptor Jackal - (25 m) Ftfwraith.jpg|Hester's Regime Standard Heavy Fighter Wraith - (30 m) Ftbsaracen.jpg|Hester's Regime Standard Bomber - (41 meters) Tfkvasir.jpg|Hester's Regime Elite Fighter Kvasir - (18 meters) Tfgefjon.png|Hester's Regime Elite Heavy Fighter Gefjon - (35 meters) Tfion.png|Hester's Regime Elite Heavy Fighter-Bomber Ion - (57 meters) UEFgKaruna2.png|Hester's Regime Frigate Karuna - (1295 m) PhoenixRising.png|Hester's Regime Elite Frigate Phoenix Rising - (1335 meters) UEFgNarayana2.png|Hester's Regime Heavy Frigate Narayana - (1977 m) UEFg_Murugan2.jpg|Hester's Regime Dreadnought Murugan - (1857 m) UEDSolaris.png|Hester's Regime Destroyer Solaris - (3496 meters) Emperor.png|Hester's Regime Elite Destroyer Emperor - (3809 meters) Horizon.jpg|Hester's Regime Battleship Horizon - (4632 meters) TSJAmaterasu.png|Hester's Regime Juggernaut - (7172 meters) Category:Inferno Regime-Verse